


6* Days of Phan

by phandomlights



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, M/M, YouTubers - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomlights/pseuds/phandomlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote 6 short phanfics, it was meant to be a 30 day challenge but I quit doing it so I just left the 6 that I had ended up writing. A lot of fluff and cute phan AUs (and some a bit less of AUs).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pillow Fight

"Fuu-!" Dan shouted. "Fucking blue shells!"  
"Ohmygod oh my God I'm in first!" Phil exclaimed, jumping up and down on the sofa excitedly.

It was an intense game of Mario Kart 8 on a cold Sunday morning in January. Of course, it was filled with banter and shouting, but that wasn't unusual.

"Yes! Yess!" Phil jumped up with his arms in the air, and then immediately sat back down again. "I won! I won!"

Dan threw his controller onto the ground. He groaned loudly in disappointment.

"Screw you, Phil!"

"Aw Dan, no need to be a sore loser," Phil said, reaching out to touch Dan's arm. Dan jerked away. He stuck his tongue out at Phil.

"Daaan-" Before Phil could say anything else, Dan had stood up and walked out of the lounge. Phil laughed. When Dan didn't come back after a few moments, Phil stood up and walked out to the hallway. The door to Dan's bedroom was closed.

Phil went up to the door and knocked.

"Go away," Dan shouted at the door.

"Daan," Phil whined. "Come on. It's okay that you lost-"

"Shut up!" Dan shouted.

Phil grabbed the doorknob and opened the door to Dan's bedroom. Dan was sitting on his bed with his laptop in his lap, typing furiously.

"What are you doing?" Phil asked.

"I'm tweeting about what a loser you are," Dan replied without looking at Phil.

Phil burst out a short laugh. "Well technically, you're the loser," he chuckled.

Dan reached behind him and picked a pillow up from his bed and chucked it at Phil. The pillow hit Phil in the chest.

Phil's eyes grew wide. He picked the pillow up off the floor from where it had landed and threw it back at Dan. The pillow hit the side of Dan's head. Dan's face twisted in a jokingly angry expression and he took his laptop off his lap so that he could get on his knees and pick the pillow up again. He threw it at Phil, and then immediately afterward took another pillow from his bed and shielded his body and face with it.

Phil picked up the pillow Dan had thrown at him and held it above his head. He charged toward Dan, shouting out a battle cry. He jumped to stand on Dan's bed and brought the pillow down on Dan's head. Dan took his pillow shield and swung at Phil's legs, knocking them out from underneath him. Phil fell onto the bed, the mattress dipping underneath Phil's weight and causing him to bounce around on the bed. Phil took his pillow and swung at Dan, but missed and swung at empty air. The momentum of the swinging pillow made Phil fall over, and he ran into Dan. The two fell over, Dan falling onto his back and Phil on top of him. Phil caught himself on his hands that landed on either side of Dan's shoulders. The two were laughing as they fell over, but it died down as they looked at each other.

Phil looked at Dan, who lay underneath him. His breath caught in his chest when he looked into Dan's deep brown eyes. Dan's eyes looked like they could tell whole stories, they looked like they held entire worlds, entire galaxies, entire universes. Dan looked up at Phil's face, taking in his eyes, stubble, freckles, his lips, his cheeks and his chin and his nose.

They were both so caught up in staring at each other that they didn't even realize that Phil was on top of Dan and their faces were only inches apart. A loud car horn honked outside of Dan's bedroom window and yanked them out of their trance.

Phil came to a sudden realization about how close he was to Dan. He shook his head and clambered off of Dan as fast as he could and rolled over to sit down on the bed. Dan sat up, resting on his elbows, and looked over at the window. He cleared his throat.

"Um..." Phil said. "I'm kind of hungry, do you want anything?"

Phil scooted over to the end of the bed and hung his legs over the edge. He looked back at Dan.

Dan shook his head. "I'm okay," he said. He picked up his laptop, pulling it onto his lap, and started clicking and typing again.

Phil nodded and stood up, brushing himself off and adjusting his hair fringe.

"Okay, um. I'll be out in the kitchen if you... need anything."  
Phil turned away to hide his blush. He walked over to the door and put his hand on the knob. He looked back at Dan. Dan was paying attention only to his computer, not looking at Phil. Phil turned back to the door, opened it, and left.

\--

Phil was in the kitchen, grilling a piece of bread on the stove to make a grilled cheese sandwich. He kept thinking about the morning's earlier events. He couldn't get the image of Dan's eyes out of his head. He couldn't stop thinking about how Dan looked...

Phil suddenly heard footsteps walking to the kitchen. Dan. He looked down at the pan on the stove so that he wouldn't have to face the younger man. He would go crazy if he had to see Dan's lips and not be able to kiss them....

Phil suddenly felt a firm hand grip onto his shoulder, forcing him to turn around. For a brief moment, Phil saw Dan there in front of him as he was forcibly turned around, but then a second later his lips were pressed to Dan's. And then they were kissing.

At first, Phil only sat there, stunned, but soon he was kissing Dan back, putting his hands on Dan's back and pulling Dan toward him, pressing his own body against Dan's.

Dan's hand reached behind Phil's head and his fingers tangled themselves through Phil's hair. Their lips worked together, their hands grasped at each other's hair and hips and arms. They kissed more fiercely than either of them had ever kissed anyone before. Phil nibbled on Dan's bottom lip and Dan let a soft moan escape from the back of his throat.

After moments, they finally separated, breathless. Phil looked into Dan's eyes again, getting lost in the profound brown color. Dan looked back into Phil's electric blue-green eyes.

"I'm sorry," Dan whispered.

Phil shook his head.

"Dan, don't be sorry." Phil's stomach twisted as he came to terms with this feeling inside of him, a feeling that he hadn't even realized was there until just now. He knew it had always been deep inside of him, but he never knew what it was. With this kiss, it was like a curtain had been ripped away to unveil something new. This feeling. "I love you," Phil said softly.

The corners of Dan's mouth turned up, and his eyes suddenly brightened.

"I love you, too," Dan replied. He wrapped his arms lightly around Phil's neck and planted a soft kiss on Phil's lips. Phil's eyes fluttered closed. He took in the feeling of Dan's lips, the flavor of something he had been longing to taste for years. He placed his hands on Dan's hips. The kiss parted, and the two boys looked at each other like they were the last two people left on Earth.

They had been waiting for each other for so long. Now, they finally had it.


	2. The Grocery Store Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil run into unpleasant people at the supermarket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a reminder: I'm accepting prompts for writing pieces! I would love it if I could get some because I'm not a very creative person and I could use all of the inspiration I can get ^.^  
> *I took this prompt from the 30 Day OTP Challenge on Tumblr, and the prompt was 'holding hands.' So if I don't get any prompts I will just continue to use those!*
> 
> Also, warning. This chapter does contain some offensive language, and I want to clarify that I only included it in the dialogue of one of the characters to progress the story. I do not hold the belief that this language should be spoken in any context, and I'm not trying to make it seem like a light matter. It's only for the purpose of the story :)

"Dan, I'm going out to get some milk and cereal," Phil shouted from the hall.

Dan looked up from his laptop and at the clock on the wall of the lounge. It was 10 o'clock. Of course Phil was going shopping now, it was most likely so that he could have cereal at midnight again.

"Oh, let me come along. I need to get something as well." Dan shut his laptop and and put it to the side. He pushed himself up off the sofa and out of his browsing position with a grunt. He walked out of the lounge and into the hallway where Phil stood by the stairs, waiting.

Dan slipped his shoes on and grabbed a hoodie from a chair nearby. He pulled on the hoodie and turned back to Phil.

"Let's go, then," he said.

The two walked down the stairs, trying not to thump their feet against the ground to loudly. One of the old ladies that lived in their apartment building had already yelled at them for walking up the stairs too loudly at 9 p.m.

It only took a few more minutes to get to the car and drive to the supermarket.

They stood in front of the large rows of cereal boxes, surveying each box.

"There are so many options," Phil pondered, contemplating the dozens of cereals that sat on the shelves.

"Ooh, Mini Wheats," Dan said, grabbing the box and putting it in the basket he had hanging on his arm.

"How many boxes do you think we need?" Phil asked curiously.

"Oh, at least 10," Dan replied, looking at Dan with a straight face. Phil laughed.

"Sure," he chuckled. Dan laughed.

Phil looked around again.

"Ooh, Lucky Charms! I forgot about those," Phil exclaimed. He reached over and took a box off the shelf and put it into the basket Dan was holding. As his hand came out of the box, his fingers brushed against Dan's. Phil looked up at Dan and they made eye contact. They looked into each other's eyes for a few long seconds before Dan realized what they were doing. He blushed and looked at the ground so that Phil couldn't see how pink his cheeks suddenly were. Phil turned away and cleared his throat in the silence that hadn't been awkward a second ago, but now was.

"Hm, well," Phil said. He plucked two more boxes of cereal off of the shelf and swiftly dropped them into the basket that Dan held out to him. "Should we go get milk, then?"

Dan nodded, still not gaining enough confidence to look up at Phil.

The two got some milk, one quart of 2% and one quart of lactose free milk for Phil.

Afterward, they went to the checkout. It had only taken them about 5 minutes to recover from the awkwardness from before. They were now chatting about things like Pokemon and The Sims.

The young woman at the counter smiled at them as they placed their items on the belt. Her bright, dyed red hair caught Dan's eye.

"I like your hair," he said, pointing to her head. Her smile stretched wider.

"Oh, thank you!" Her eyes shifted between looking at Phil and Dan and her face twisted into a sudden half-frown, half-smile. "How long have you two, uh, been... together?" she asked, undertones of disgust weaving themselves into her voice.

Phil looked over at Dan, starting to slightly shake his head. "Oh, we aren't..."

Dan then heard people snickering behind them. He looked over to see two college-aged boys with close-shaven heads and football jerseys. They were the ones silently laughing. When they saw Dan looking at them, one of them straightened up. He had darker hair than the other and he was a few inches shorter.

"Hey, fags! Where you from, the queer factory? Mars?" he shouted at Dan and Phil.

Dan's stomach twisted with anger. He and Phil weren't... together, but he hated the insults these guys were still throwing at them. Dan looked over at the cashier, hoping she would do something to stop these offensive bastards. She just stood there with a blank expression, staring back at Dan. This made Dan even more angry. A lump rose in his throat. He glanced over at Phil, who looked equally as angry as he was, and then back at the university kids and the cashier.

He couldn't hold back his anger any longer. He reached over and grasped onto Phil's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Yeah, we are together. And you know what?" Dan turned to look at Phil. Phil pointed a small smile at Dan, his bright blue eyes sparkling. "I love him," Dan said, surveying Phil's face. He then looked back at the uni kids.

"I'm sorry if our love is something you can't handle. Now, why don't you two just get out of here so you can be on your way to pick up a whore or something. And you-" he looked back at the cashier, "We're leaving."

Dan picked the bag containing one cereal box off the rack. He didn't bother to worry about the fact that he hadn't paid for it or that there were 3 more boxes and 2 quarts of milk on the belt. He glanced back at Phil.

"Come on, Phil," he said loudly. Still holding onto Phil's hand, Dan led the way to march out of the store.

When they got outside of the doors, they hid behind a vending machine at the front of the supermarket to make sure the college boys wouldn't come back and toss more insults at them. Dan was still holding on to Phil's hand. They looked at each other and smiled.

"That was... amazing, Dan," Phil said. Dan's smile spread wider.

"Thank you, Phil."

With those words, and in one swift motion, Phil took his hand away from Dan's and put it on the back of Dan's neck, pulling Dan toward him to press their lips together. Dan was shocked, at first, but soon he melted into the kiss, closing his eyes and resting his arms and Phil's shoulders and running his fingers through Phil's hair.

Their kiss lasted longer than Dan had expected, but he didn't mind. He loved the feel of Phil's lips, the feel of Phil's skin and Phil's hair and just... Phil.

Phil.

The kiss slowed down a bit. Dan and Phil just rested their lips on one another's, but underneath the kiss Dan smiled.

Dan opened his eyes and pulled back. He looked at Phil. They smiled at each other.

"Dan?" Phil said.

"Hmm?"

"What did you need from the shop? We only got milk and cereal, which was-"

"I didn't," Dan said, cutting Phil off, "need anything. I just wanted to be with you. I mean, who knows what would have happened if I was home alone."

"We wouldn't have kissed," Phil pointed out.

"True," Dan replied.

"Oh, and Dan?" Phil said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

Dan's heart swelled inside his chest. He grinned. He grabbed onto Phil's hand again.

"Let's go home. We can each enjoy a bowl of romantic, dry cereal." He held up the plastic bag that held a single box of Lucky Charms.

Phil chuckled and nodded. They walked over to the car, holding hands the whole way. They continued holding hands on the drive home, up the stairs to their apartment, and at the table, where, as promised, they talked over a bowl of romantic milk-less cereal.


	3. Netflix & Coffee Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil are watching Netflix when their sleep deprivation catches up to them.

Phil picked a box of cereal off the counter and, while groggily unfocused, poured the contents of the box into a bowl he had placed on the counter only moments before. He set the box down with a small yawn. As he was reaching over to open the fridge for milk, Dan walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Phil," Dan said slowly, his voice deep and husky, the side effect of having just woken up. Dan yawned.

Phil turned around to face his flatmate.

"Did the construction outside wake you up, too?" Phil asked, his eyelids drooping. His voice was equally as scratchy and rough as Dan's. Waking up at 6 a.m. made the two boys pretty much walking, talking logs for the amount of productivity and social skills they had.

"Yeah," Dan replied. "Sometimes I hate living in London."

Dan walked over to the counter and opened the cupboard. He pulled out a Dan and Phil shop mug and set it on the counter top. He switched on the coffee pot and began making some coffee. Without it, he would have been an even more useless member of society (although it's not as if either of the boys had planned on contributing to society that particular day, as they wanted to stay trapped inside while they enjoyed a lazy day).

While Dan stood aside, leaning on the counter for support, he watched Phil twist the cap off the milk jug and pour some milk into his bowl of Golden Grahams. Dan looked at Phil's plaid pajama bottoms, taking in the flannel material and the way it moved across Phil's legs as he walked around the kitchen.

"Well, I guess we can watch some more _Planetes_ since we're up so early," Phil pointed out as he focused on opening a drawer to pull out a silver spoon.

Dan nodded and made a small sound of agreement. In the slight pause of silence, the coffee machine beeped to signal that the coffee inside it was finished brewing. Dan reached over to grab it and poured himself a large cup of coffee. He then pulled a bottle of creamer out of the refrigerator and poured a copious amount into his coffee. If he wanted to stay awake at all today, he was going to need it.

Phil picked up his bowl of cereal and led the way out of the kitchen into the lounge. The two roommates sat down on the sofa.

Phil set his bowl of cereal onto the table beside the couch, and then picked up the remote to turn on the TV. Dan held his coffee cup to his lips, blowing on the liquid to cool it down so that when he took a sip it wouldn't burn his lips. He took a cautious drink, making sure to not drink too much in case it was too scalding, but when he discovered it was safe he took a larger drink.

Dan watched Phil open Netflix and scroll through the menu, looking for the anime that they had been watching together. When the TV remote's cursor landed on the anime's title cover, Phil clicked play and the episode picked up from where they had left off.

Phil yawned loudly as he began to watch. He thought that he should have gotten a cup of coffee, because if he didn't have caffeine he wasn't going to be able to make it through the rest of the day without falling asleep. The force of the yawn caused his eyes to dampen and his ears to pop.

"I'm so... tired," Phil said, another small yawn interrupting his sentence.

Dan nodded. The caffeine in his coffee hadn't kicked in yet, as he was still tremendously tired. His eyelids drooped a bit and he struggled to keep them open.

Phil edged closer to Dan until their legs were touching. He sat there for a moment, just sitting next to Dan, but he got a bit uncomfortable after a moment. He folded his legs up underneath him and leaned into Dan, resting his head on Dan's shoulder. Dan brought his arm up to rest on the back of the sofa behind Phil's head, which left more room for Phil to snuggle closer to him.

Phil took the opportunity and put more of his weight on Dan's side, resting his head on Dan's chest. One of Phil's arms rested on Dan's lap and the other between the two of them. Dan brought his arm down from the back of the sofa and rested it behind Phil's head and across his shoulders. Phil shifted to cuddle even closer to Dan, and the two continued to watch their anime.

After only a few minutes, Phil's non-caffeinated state caused his eyes to refuse to stay open and eventually he nodded off. The weight on Dan's body increased as Phil slept, but Dan didn't mind. In fact, Dan didn't have much time to think about it. He had only taken about 2 sips of coffee, which wasn't enough to keep him awake, and he too fell back asleep.

The two slept like that for hours, with the TV playing in the background at a quiet volume as they cuddled close to each other. Dan didn't wake up until about 2 hours later, and even after he had woken up, he didn't want to awake Phil. So he sat still on the sofa, feeling Phil's chest rise up and down with his breathing. When Phil finally woke up, he didn't move either, he only looked up at Dan and smiled. They just sat there together, taking in the warmth of each other's bodies.

It was the perfect start to their morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! It was super short, haha.  
> Also, sorry I posted this later than planned, oh well :P Please leave suggestions/prompts for what I should write next!


	4. The Gum Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil are goofing around when a mess ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's late! I hope you like it!
> 
> The prompt was "High school AU where Dan accidentally gets gum stuck in Phil's hair." Thanks for the prompt, I'm sorry if I totally butchered the image you had of this in your head and 100% ruined it :/

Dan and Phil sat outside their high school, the warm sun beating down on them as they sat in the grass eating sandwiches. Dan had a peanut butter and jelly and Phil had a tuna and lettuce. They were goofing off, as always. They were hitting each other with their uniform ties and throwing clumps of grass at each other that they had ripped out of the ground. It was a normal day at school, to say the least.

When Dan had taken the last bite of his sandwich, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of gum. He took two sticks and unwrapped one of them and popped it into his mouth. He put the pack back into his pocket and held the other stick out to Phil.

"Want one?" he asked.

"Dan, you're not supposed to have chewing gum in class," Phil chided. Dan rolled his eyes.

"We're not in class, Phil, it's lunch," Dan pointed out.

Phil rolled his eyes in return. "You know what I mean," he said.

Dan reached out further and held the stick of chewing gum closer to Phil's face to taunt him. "Phil, you don't really want tuna breath for the rest of the day, do you?"

Phil contemplated the gum held in front of his face. It was hard to decide, he didn't want to get in trouble, but he also didn't want his breath to smell bad. Which was a stupid reason to want gum. But he hadn't chewed gum in a while, and he desperately wanted it...

Phil submitted to Dan's temptation. He snatched the gum from Dan's hand with a guilty expression and shoved it into his mouth. It tasted as good as he thought it would have.

Dan chuckled. "Feeling rebellious today, Lester?" he laughed.

"Shut up, Howell," Phil retaliated. He blew a bubble with his chewing gum, but it popped after it was only a few centimeters around.

Dan looked at Phil with sarcastic sadness. "Really, mate?" Dan said. "Is that the best bubble you can blow?"

Phil looked at Dan as if he had just told him he was from Mars. "You think you can do better?"

"Is that a challenge?"

Phil put his hands on his legs and leaned in closer to Dan. His hair fringe hung in front of his right eye, blocking a part of his vision and making it feel a bit more dramatic. "You bet it is."

Dan mocked Phil's movements and leaned in closer, making sure that their faces were only inches apart. He formed the appropriate shape of chewing gum around his tongue in a ready-for-bubble-blowing position. He blew air into it and created a bubble about as large as a golf ball. It popped, and Dan pulled the gum back into his mouth.

Phil stared straight into Dan's eyes and immediately blew a bubblegum bubble, only a bit larger than Dan's.

Dan laughed. "Get ready to go down, Lester," he said.

Phil raised his eyes in a challenging expression. He watched as Dan proceeded to blow a bubble with his gum that, even when Phil expected it to pop, kept expanding until it was the size of a tennis ball. Dan leaned in closer to Phil, narrowing his eyes. Phil chewed his gum casually as he stared Dan down, watching the bubble expand and expand until...

"BOYS!"

Dan was startled by the strict voice shouting somewhere close to them. He jumped, his bubble popping, but he was so close to Phil's head that his face nearly ran into Phil's forehead.

The two boys shot backward and leaned back onto their hands, distancing themselves nearly a foot apart from each other to make it seem like they hadn't been messing around at all. They looked up at where the shouting voice had come from and tried to look innocent. They faced Miss Wyatt, the tall brunette teacher that was known for being the best-looking teacher at the school.

Phil reached up to adjust his hair when his fingers came into contact with something incredibly sticky and stringy. He looked over at Dan curiously and saw Dan peeling something pink and sticky off of his chin.

Oh no.

"Phillip, Daniel," Miss Wyatt started, looking at each of the boys pointedly. "What do you think you are doing with gum on campus?"

"Miss Wyatt, I-" Phil started.

"I'm sorry, Miss. You see, this was my fault," Dan interrupted. "It will never, ever happen again. Do you mind if we go clean up and dispose of our gum?"

Miss Wyatt glared at them. She sighed. "Don't let it happen again, boys. Go clean up. Class starts in five minutes."

Dan and Phil stood up. "Thank you, miss," Phil said, nodding at Miss Wyatt. They ran around her and back to the building. Phil reached up to his hair again and felt the sticky gum in his hair. He grimaced.

"You got chewing gum in my hair, Dan. Thanks a lot, this will take ages to get out!"  
"Sorry, Phil. I didn't mean to, honest."

Phil rolled his eyes and didn't respond. He sighed. He wasn't quite ready to forgive Dan (at least not until he got the gum out of his hair), but he couldn't stay mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of hate this one, it's really lazily written and you can totally tell urrgghh >.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil discovers something about Dan that he hadn't known before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was simply "coming out", thank you for the prompt! I hope you enjoy it >.

Phil walked down the hall and approached Dan's closed bedroom door. He looked down at his phone again to make sure what he had read was real. Indeed, there was the text Dan had sent him, which read:  _Please come to my room. I have something to tell you._

Phil had been confused, but of course he would do what Dan asked. He had a sense that this was at least somewhat important, or else he would have just hollered for Phil. Either that or Dan was setting Phil up for a prank. Honestly, that seemed more likely, but Phil just wanted to make sure Dan wasn't dying or something.

Phil knocked softly on Dan's bedroom door. He listened closely and heard frantic rustling and a thump, and then a sniffle and Dan saying, "Come in."

Phil cautiously opened the door and peeked in. Dan was sitting cross-legged on his bed, looking at the door. His closed laptop sat next to him.

"Hi, Phil," Dan said. Phil thought he heard Dan's voice waver a bit, but he wasn't sure.

"What's going on, Dan?" Phil asked. He opened the door all the way and started to advance toward his flatmate.

"Um," Dan said, visibly swallowing a lump in his throat. "You can, um, sit..." Dan tapped the empty space on his bed next to him.

"Okay... Dan, are you okay?" Phil turned and sat next to Dan. He looked at his roommate, worried. This was strange behavior. Dan seemed... nervous. Or scared, or something. Phil was starting to believe that this wasn't going to be a prank. The air in the room was thick and filled with concern. It was serious.

Dan gulped. He looked over at Phil, his eyes wide. "Phil, I've been... well, I've been thinking for, well, a long time, and I..."

Dan looked down at his lap and fidgeted his fingers. "I think, I might be, well... I don't... want you to think of me, well, any, erm, differently... but..." Dan stopped.

Phil reached toward Dan and rested a hand on his friend's leg. "It's okay, Dan," he said quietly.

Dan looked up at Phil with something like a mix of longing and anxiety in his brown eyes. He leaned toward Phil and softly pressed his lips onto Phil's. Phil was shocked, but didn't pull away. His eyes fluttered closed and he slowly kissed Dan in return. Dan pulled back after a few seconds.

"S-sorry... Um," Dan looked into Phil's eyes. "Phil, I think I'm gay."

A small smile stretched across Phil's face. "Dan-"

"Phil, I love you."

Phil's smile extended even wider on his lips. "I love you too, Dan," he said.

Dan's eyes widened. "Really?"

Phil nodded. Dan lunged toward Phil, taking him up in his arms. He buried his face in Phil's shoulder and held Phil close to him.

"So, you don't think any differently of me because, I'm... gay?"

Phil shook his head. "Of course not, Dan. I'll always love you no matter who you are."

Dan pulled back and surveyed Phil's face. He smiled.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this got super cliche super fast... *Barf*  
> Also, I just noticed I have a weird trend in all of my fics where one of the boys kisses the other and it takes the other completely by surprise.. haha I really like writing that but I should probably try something different. :P Thanks for reading!


	6. I Will Follow You into the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has an existential crisis, and it's worse than usual. It's up to Phil to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been a while... I've been absolutely unmotivated to write, and I've been really lazy lately and just watching a bunch of Phan videos. I'm still quite unmotivated and I'm not sure if I'll continue with this little drabble challenge... but I decided to meld one of the short phanfics I wrote a while ago with this one because my profile was getting a little disorganized. So here's "I Will Follow You into the Dark", hope you enjoy ^.^

Dan tried as hard as he could to soften the sounds of his footsteps on the ground, even though his pacing was intense and it was hard to calm down enough to walk quietly. He looked over at his alarm clock. The angry red numbers glared at him and begged him to go to sleep. But Dan couldn't sleep. His mind was filled up and overflowing with thoughts of death and the universe and life and, mostly, love.

Dan's head was pounding. It got worse if he sat still or looked at light or pretty much did anything other than pace his dark bedroom.

Dan knew he had to quiet, because he knew that if he didn't, Phil would wake up and worry him. The last thing Dan wanted was to become worried about by the one who was causing this existential crisis.

Dan continued to pace. He couldn't help his feet thudding on the carpeted floor. His migraine began to get worse and worse, lights began to speckle behind his eyelids, and the swelling feeling in his chest got bigger and bigger and hurt him more and more and he began to care less and less about any noise he was making.

Dan was so deep in his head that he didn't hear the soft knock on his door, the soft light from the hallway that spilled into his room, or the voice asking him what he was doing awake at 4:30 in the morning.

Dan was suddenly caught off guard by something wrapping itself around his torso. He spun around, his arm flying behind him, so shocked it felt like he had been yanked out of a steaming volcano and right into Antarctica. He felt his hand hit something hard and firm.

"Ouch. Dan, shh, it's just me."

Dan looked at the person in front of him. He shifted, relaxing only a bit. The swelling feeling in his chest died down a bit as the fear dissolved, but it didn't disappear completely. It was just Phil.

Phil.

Realization of what Dan had been anxious about and guilt that he had waken up Phil slowly settled into Dan's brain as he looked at Phil. He turned around and started to pace again, not saying anything. He was suddenly blindingly aware of his excruciating headache again.

"No. No, no no no," Dan murmured under his breath.

"Dan, what's wrong?" Phil asked softly. He didn't want to startle Dan again, which would be difficult, as this was one of Dan's worse existential crises he was having. Phil could tell. Dan wasn't usually this absent and distracted when his mind was in turmoil.

Dan didn't respond to Phil. Phil walked over to where Dan had stopped by his window. He reached to Dan and took his hand, hesitating slightly.

This time, Dan didn't react. He looked over at Phil, the soft light pouring into the room casting shadows across his face. Dan looked into Phil's eyes.

"Dan, it's okay," Phil said.

The pain was so clear and evident in Dan's eyes that it made Phil's stomach clench.

"Dan, it's okay, I'm here," Phil reassured his boyfriend softly.

Dan looked into Phil's electric blue eyes that, despite the darkness of the room, still brightened up the room. These eyes had comforted Dan so many times. But this time, they just hurt Dan. They were like swords stabbing themselves into Dan's brain. He couldn't stand to look at them any longer. Dan shook his head.

"Phil, no," Dan whimpered. He tried to pull his hand away from Phil's grasp. Phil wouldn't let go.

"Dan." Phil's voice broke on the word. It hurt him to see Dan in this much pain. Dan almost never resisted Phil. He didn't know what was causing Dan to act or feel like this. A weight fell into Phil's stomach.

Phil released his hand from Dan's. He put his hand on Dan's shoulder and turned Dan toward him. He leaned closer to Dan and wrapped his arms around Dan's neck.

Dan didn't hug Phil back, but he didn't resist either. He let Phil hold him. He felt Phil's face bury into his shoulder. He felt Phil's breath brush against his ear. His own breath struggled to even.

Phil held onto Dan like Dan was the last human on Earth. All he wanted was to comfort his boyfriend. Make him feel loved. Right now, Dan felt cold and lonely. It wasn't his fault. Phil knew how Dan's brain liked to torture Dan. He felt sorry for Dan. He wanted Dan to feel important and he wanted Dan to know that he was there for him.

Phil didn't know what Dan was thinking about or why he was so caught up in it, but all that mattered was letting Dan know that he was there.

After holding Dan in silence for a few moments, Phil leaned back. He trailed his fingers down Dan's arms and rested them on his hands. Phil led Dan over to the bed so that they could sit down. The mattress dipped underneath their weight.

Dan's fingers came up to his temples. He rubbed his head, trying to soften the pain. Feeling Phil's comfort and warmth helped stifle the pain, but he still remembered what would happen to him in the future. His breathing continued to remain shallow and he felt a fire in his chest, burning everything there.

"Dan, please tell me what's wrong," Phil asked quietly. Phil looked over at his boyfriend with sadness inside him. He looked at Dan's shadowed dark brown hair that partially covered his face and his shielded brown eyes that looked down at his lap. Phil's breath caught in his chest as a tear dropped from Dan's eye and onto his hand.

"I don't want to hurt you, Phil," Dan whispered.

Phil wasn't expecting that response, but he tried to stay calm. Hurt him? How would Dan ever hurt him? Phil's stomach clenched again.  
"Dan, you wouldn't-"

"No, Phil." The sudden increase in volume and sharpness in Dan's voice cut Phil off. "I will. I will hurt you. I hurt everyone. All my childhood friends. They all have gotten hurt by me. And you're next. Even if I don't hurt you soon, one day I'll... move, or we'll drift apart, or I'll die and leave you here alone. It's inevitable. I can't keep myself from..." Dan's voice cracked. His voice was watery, on the edge of more tears. He took a deep breath, with an effort to keep if from shaking.

"I can't keep myself from hurting you."

Phil looked at Dan. A ball of hurt rose up from Phil's stomach and into his throat. Phil held back tears and watched as Dan stared at his hands that sat folded in his lap.

Phil couldn't bear to think that Dan believed that Phil wouldn't be there for him. He edged closer to Dan. He pressed his body against Dan's and wrapped his arm ariund Dan's shoulders.

"Shh. It's okay, Dan. You're okay. I'll always be here for you, okay? Forever. I'll never leave, and I'll never let you leave ether. You'll be fine. We'll be fine, Dan." Phil brought his lips up to Dan's temple and pressed them to it.

Dan felt Phil's soft lips in his head and along with Phil's words, he started to feel more calm. His breath evened out with short time and it became easier for him to take breaths. His headache still throbbed, but it was distant. It wasn't as present. A sudden warmth spread through Dan's body with the contact of Phil's lips.

Out of nowhere, Dan didn't understand why he was so worried. Of course Phil would stay with him. They had the strongest bond of anyone else in the world. Their love for each other stretched to the farthest galaxy. They would be together forever.

Dan turned his head and looked into Phil's sparkling blue-green eyes. Dan brought his hand up to cup Phil's cheek, his fingers brushing the tips of Phil's hair. He leaned in and brought Phil's lips to his.

Their soft lips melded together, and it clicked with Dan that they would be together forever. Their love had no limits. It didn't matter what happened in the future, all that mattered was that Dan had Phil. And Phil had Dan.  
And they loved each other.


End file.
